


The First Kiss

by whitewolfandthefox



Series: 400 Follower Drabbles [7]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Soft Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, We love fluff, mentions of a battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:07:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24277090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitewolfandthefox/pseuds/whitewolfandthefox
Summary: After a difficult hunt, Geralt makes a realization.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Reader
Series: 400 Follower Drabbles [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1745476
Comments: 3
Kudos: 97





	The First Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt 14: First kiss

You had spent the entire afternoon nervously waiting for Geralt to return. The last few days he had been away on a contract, only coming back to the clearing where you had set up camp late at night. You would surface from sleep as he lay down behind you, your bedrolls close together to help conserve heat. When you woke the next morning he would be gone, a bowl of food left by the fire for you. It was these small gestures that had done it, making you fall more and more in love with the Witcher.

That morning had been different; Geralt was still in the clearing when you woke up, carefully sorting through his potions before sharpening his silver sword. He was finally ready to finish his hunt, having studied the monster enough to know what it is and have set a trap for it. He had left early that afternoon, wanting to fight the creature at dusk when it was at its weakest. You had been anxious the whole afternoon, pacing the clearing before you finally settled in front of the fire, determined to distract yourself by preparing a stew for dinner.

A twig snapping startled you from your reverie, heavy panting alerting you to another presence in the clearing. You had whirled around, spoon falling from your fingers as you saw Geralt, face pale as he stumbled out of the trees. You were on your feet in a flash, quickly slotting yourself under his arm as you led him to a log he had pulled next to the fire days earlier. You helped him lower himself onto the seat before your nimble fingers were picking at the bindings on his armour, knowing he wanted to relieve himself of the weight after a fight.

“How was the hunt? Are you hurt anywhere?” At his silence, you stilled and looked up to find his golden eyes locked onto your face. “Geralt?”

He seemed to shake himself, eyes losing some of their intensity as his gaze softened. “No, I’m not hurt anywhere, just tired.”

“Good.” You nodded to yourself before continuing with your task, sliding his vambraces from his arms before starting on his leather chest piece. You jumped when his fingers closed over yours, halting your movements. You looked up to see his gaze on you once again, something stirring deep in them. You shifted slightly, a tension falling over the clearing as you met his eyes. One of his hands came up to cup your cheek, you instinctively closing your eyes as you leaned into the touch.

“Y/N…” your name fell from his lips, an almost pleading tone stirring something deep inside of you. Feeling bold, you turned your head to press a gentle kiss against his palm, hearing his breath hitch above you before he tugged you up, setting you on his knee as he pressed his forehead to yours.  _ The hunt must have gone badly, shaken him more than usual _ . You tried not to hope too hard, you didn’t want to let yourself down if this was as far as he would go. Steeling yourself, you forced the thoughts to the back of your head as you looked at him, brows furrowing at the difference in the Witcher.

“Are you alright, Geralt? Did something happen?” You sucked in a breath as his hand came up once more, his leather gloves having been discarded at some point to allow his bare skin to brush over your cheek. He seemed to hesitate, indecision on his face before he swallowed, a determined air settling over him.

“It was a hard fight, and it made me see things. I may be reaching, but I thought…” he trailed off as he fidgeted, anxiety clear on his face.

“It’s okay, Geralt. You can tell me anything, you know that.” You tried to soothe the large man, never having seen him like this. 

“I know, and that’s why- Y/N, I care for you, a lot. More than a- more than-” Your heart melted as he stuttered, a slight blush covering his cheeks. You thought you understood what he was trying to say so you leaned forwards, pressing a chaste kiss to his lips to silence him. As you pulled back, you shifted slightly, a dumbfounded expression apparent on his face. Nervousness grew in you at his lack of response, doubt flaring as you wondered if you misread the situation.

Before you could get too far into your self-doubt, Geralt growled low in his chest, one hand wrapping around your waist as the other tangled itself into his hair. He pulled you towards him, crashing his lips against yours, nipping at your bottom lip. The kiss was desperate, whines falling from your mouth as you chased his, teeth knocking together, breath mingling as you finally got what you had been hoping for. You pulled back, chest heaving as you gasped for air, the Witcher pulling you down to lean against his chest. The hand in your hair loosened, fingers running through the strands in a continuous pattern. 

“Was that okay?” Geralt’s tentative voice broke the silence, a smile coming to your lips at the question. You pushed off his chest, your eyes soft as you reached a hand up to cup his face. He nuzzled into your skin, similar to a puppy looking for warmth.

“It was very much okay, you can do that anytime you want.” A laugh broke from your lips before you were cut off as he pressed his lips against yours once more. You wound your hands into his silver strands, eliciting a growl from his as you tugged on them. A strange scent slowly filtered into your consciousness, your nose wrinkling at the bitter smell. You pulled away from him, gasping as you flung yourself off his lap and headed for the fire, a deep laugh rumbling out of Geralt’s chest as he realized what happened. 

“The stew!”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are much appreciated! Come yell at me on tumblr @whitewolfandthefox


End file.
